Dental hygienic kits are known in the art, and are frequently used by individuals who are on the go. New travel rules and regulations regarding the limitation of quantity of liquids and liquid-like substances (e.g., pastes) that can be transported have been implemented in the travel industry. Furthermore, children can have short and limited attention spans when it comes to dental hygiene and the associated, and thus may need something creative, fun and unique to attract their attention. As such, a need exists in the art to provide an improved portable dental hygienic kit that is inexpensive, flexible, efficient, convenient, disposable and fun to use.
In the prior such art devices, dental hygienic kits typically consist of non-disposable, hard containers, with a 360 degree bristle mascara-like toothbrush and having refillable toothpaste. There are numerous problems associated therewith. For example, the non-disposable assembly is generally expensive (due in part to its non-disposable components). The container wherein the toothbrush is disposed is firm, rigid, and non-flexible and as such cannot be manipulated (leaving wasted tooth paste disposed therein). The non-disposable hard prior art containers for dental hygienic kits are small and frequently require constant refilling (which is messy and inconvenient). Furthermore, the 360 degree “mascara like” brush is ineffective and causes irritation to the interior surface of a user's lips.
Accordingly, it would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved dental hygienic kit.